kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlet Witch (KHII ½)
Wanda Maximoff, aka Scarlet Witch, is a character encountered by Sora in ''Kingdom Hearts II ½''. ''She appears as both a boss and an assistant on Earth. Story Wanda and her brother were granted super powers (in her case, mind control and telekinesis) by HYDRA using the powers of darkness and Loki's scepter. Initially, they were enemies of the Avengers because they lost their family to the weapons created by Iron Man. After briefly siding with Ultron and Hades, they joined the Avengers once they realized the two aimed to plunge Earth into darkness. Later, Wanda joined the Avengers permanently, siding with Captain America in the conflict over the Sokovia Accords. As a boss Attacks: * '''Energy Blast' - Wanda shoots a concentrated blast of telekinetic energy at Sora. * Energy Stomp - Wanda jumps up and slams into the ground, causing splash damage and a shock wave. * Melee Throw - Wanda picks up various objects and tosses them at Sora. These can be deflected with Guard or Reflega, which will send them back at Wanda and stun her. * Mind Warp - Wanda grabs Sora and holds him close to warp his mind. This attack is similar to the curses cast by Zexion and the Lingering Will, as it will disable the Command Menu. In a quicktime minigame, the Free command will dart across the menu bars, which otherwise read Shock. Clicking Shock will cause Sora to lose HP, clicking Free will release the commands and break Wanda's hold on Sora. She usually follows up with an Energy Stomp. * Punch - at close range, Wanda will punch Sora as her fists brim with telekinetic energy. This looks relatively harmless, but she can do quite some damage when she gets in a combo. The key to defeating Wanda is to keep moving. Jump or Quick Run to avoid Energy Blast and Stomp, and make use of Melee Throw to stun her. To avoid Mind Warp, keep your distance and attack with magic. In battle Assisting Sora in battle, Wanda maintains her boss moveset sans Mind Warp. The Limit High Jump allows Sora to jump very high in the air, assisted by her telekinesis much like Captain America in Civil War. The finisher Impact causes Sora to land with a huge shockwave that tosses enemies into the air and stuns the bigger ones. Trivia * As in Age of Ultron, Wanda gives Sora, Donald and Goofy visions based on their deepest fears. ** Sora finds himself back on the Destiny Islands, where he sees Riku and Kairi being swallowed by the darkness as Ansem attacks. This foreshadows Hades's attack on the islands later on, similar to how the visions experienced by Iron Man, Captain America and Thor foreshadowed events in Thor: Ragnarok and Avengers: Infinity War. ** Goofy sees himself in the Disney Castle where he fails to save Mickey Mouse from falling into the darkness. This foreshadows Hades's attack on the castle later on. ** Donald walks down Duckburg (an updated Disney Town, as an expanded part of Disney Castle) and sees Daisy Duck on a date with Gladstone Gander, breaking his heart. Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½